


The Nourishment of Alfred Hitchcock

by Holy_Leonards



Series: The Cock Twitch Zone [4]
Category: Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Twilight Zone
Genre: Crack, Genital Warts, M/M, Nourishment, Oral Sex, wasting away to nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nourishment of Alfred Hitchcock

_In an abandoned studio are two men. One, a huge horror director. The other, yours truly. This is a tale of weirdness and shock. This is the story of my time...in the Cock Twitch Zone._

 

 

 

The two men were standing close to each other. All about the room were all of the cheesy props that the big guy had used to introduce his now obscure television shows.

 

“Good evening, Rod.”

 

“Howdy, Alfred.”

 

Rod Serling lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke right in the Alfred's face.

 

“Arrrrre yoooou prepared for this evening's entertainment?”

 

Rod grimaced at the thought.

 

“Yes, I am ready. I just need to finish practicing here.”

 

He sucked in the last of the cigarette and swallowed the butt.

 

“You need your nourishment.”

 

“Yes, I am ready for it, Alfred.”

 

Alfred Hitchcock unzipped his dress pants and rested his huge body on an old saw horse. He whipped out his knobby, wart-covered penis and started rubbing it.

 

“Time for your milky, Rod.”

 

Rod walked over and got on his knees.

 

“It won't be spoiled this time, will it?”

 

“Not a chance. I have been drinking my pineapples.”

 

Rod grabbed the dick and started licking the tip of it. It was better than last time. He then took the whole thing in his mouth and put his cigarette training to use.

 

“Ahhhhh, yes! Nourishment for you, Rod.”

 

He kept sucking and moving his head up and down. Hitchcock started vibrating and the sawhorse started to crack. Rod took him extra deep and the sawhorse gave way. The huge body of Alfred slammed to the floor and he went limp.

 

“Dammit, Alfred, you didn't feed me! I am going to waste awa-”

 

Rod Serling suddenly turned into dust and was blown away by the breeze that came from the door of the room. Two FCC investigators came running in.

 

“He's knocked out cold.”

 

“Do you think it was him that said those nasty things?”

 

“Had to have been. Cuff him up and we will take our big boy here down town.”

 

_Nourishment. The Milk Of Human Kindness. Whatever you wish to call it, it is always dangerous. Whether it makes you turn to dust or the mere mention of it gets picked up on a kids show being filmed at the studio next door, it will always get you in trouble...in the Cock Twitch Zone_

 


End file.
